For Whom The Wedding Bells Toll
by ActiveX2012
Summary: Takes place right after 'True Love Can Never Be Witheld'. Gwen accepts Ben's wedding proposal. This is their story of love, mishaps, and wedding crashers. R&R please! set in AF
1. Yes

**FOR WHOM THE WEDDING BELLS TOLL**

**CH 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY**

"Ben, I don't know what to say," Gwen said, as Ben held the diamond engagement ring out to her. The other people in the restaurant looked on to see what Gwen would say.

"Then just say yes," Ben pleaded. Gwen was bewildered. She loved Ben, but was she really ready to marry him? "Please," Ben continued. Gwen could see the love in his eyes. She knew what she had to say, and she knew what she would have to go through.

"Yes, Ben. Yes, I will marry you."

"Yes!" Ben cheered before taking her in his arms and swiftly kissing her. "She said yes!" Ben shouted. The onlookers clapped for him and his new fiancée. Ben put money on the table to pay for the meal, then he swept Gwen up in his arms and carried her bridal style out of the restaurant. He carried her like that all they way to her house. Once there, he set gwen down on the couch that her family had out on the patio. He was about to slam the watch down to turn into Jetray when he heard Gwen call for him.

"Ben, stay with me a little longer?' She asked. Ben happily obliged. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He held her as they stared up at the stars together. "The stars are really beautiful, aren't they?" Gwen asked.

"There's only one thing in this world more beautiful that the moonlit skies." He said romantically.

"Really?" Gwen asked. "What's that?"

"You." Gwen giggled. She really loved him, and she was glad that she had said yes to his wedding proposal. After about twenty minutes, Ben spoke up. "Well, it's getting late. I should probably go."

"Wait, there's one more thing I want you to do." Gwen responded.

"I don't think we're ready for that yet." Ben joked. She pulled him in for a long, fierce, passionate kiss. He then turned into Jetray and soared off into the starlit skies. She watched his soar off. She loved him so much.

**SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER. I JUST WANTED TO START THE STORY. I'LL ADD MORE IN LATER CHAPTERS. R AND R.**


	2. where is she?

**FOR WHOM THE WEDDING BELLS TOLL**

**CH 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY.**

Gwen walked into her house with a blissful smile on her face. "It seems like you and Ben had a good time at dinner." Her mother observed.

"Oh, yes." Gwen responded dreamily. "Oh, and mom, can you get Dad down here?"

"Why?" her mother asked cautiously.

"I just want to talk to both of you." Once both of her parents were seated before her, she spoke up again. "Mom, Dad, I have an announcement."

"Oh my God!" her dad exclaimed. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No, daddy. Ben proposed at dinner tonight. And I said yes." Her father was bewildered. Her mother was overjoyed.

"My baby's getting married!" her mother exclaimed, throwing her arms around Gwen's neck. Gwen happily returned the favor.

**MEANWHILE, AT BEN'S HOUSE…**

Jetray landed in the front yard. Once he landed, his transformation began to dissolve, giving way to reveal Ben's human side. Ben wandcred into the house and as soon as he did, his mother threw her arms around her son.

"Ben, I heard the news. I can't believe you're getting married!" his mother exclaimed.

"I'm proud of you son." His dad said.

"Thanks dad." Ben said. Little di he know, a shady figure was watching from the window.

"Well, it seems that little Benny's getting married. I guess that I should drop by thye bride's house and give her a little gift." Then the shady figure slipped away. Later on that night, Ben was just getting into bed, a rock smashed through his windo. It read, 'Ben,m I have your girl. Don't try to find me, if you want her to live.' Ben knew that he had to find her. He became Jetray and soared off for Gwen's house. When he got there, he found it in ruins.

"Aunt Tina! Uncle Frank! What happened? Who did this?" he shouted, running toward his half-conscious relatives.

"It was.." his aunt tried to choke out. "It was… the Levin boy."


	3. Where's Kevin

"What?" Ben asked.

"The Levin boy, he did this." Aunt Tina said. Ben's hands balled up into fists. He changed himself into Big Chill, lifted his aunt and uncle into his arms, and lifted into the air. He flew as fast as he could to the Bellwood Hospital, where he checked them into a room. He waited with them until the doctor came in with the results.

"Well, Doc, how are they?" he asked him.

"They're fine." The doctor stated calmly. "Your aunt has a few broken bones, and your uncle has a concussion, but they'll be out of here by the end of the week." The doctor then left to check on another patient. Ben turned to his aunt; his uncle was unconscious.

"Aunt Tina, how did this happen?"

"Well," she said weakly, "we were just sitting down to cake to celebrate your engagement, congratulations by the way," Ben smiled. "then all of a sudden..

FLASHBACK

_Knock-knock!_

_Gwen's dad got up from the table and walked to the door._

"_Can I help you?" he asked, opening the door. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed him by the neck. The man at the door then threw him against the wall._

"_Frank!?" Gwen's mom shouted, running out of the kitchen. Gwen followed close behind. Gwen ran into the foyer just in time to see the man throw her mom into a corner._

"_Mom! Who are you?" she said, her fists glowing. The man at the door, who wore a large gray trench coat and hat, said nothing, but just walked in and grabbed Gwen. "Let go of me you brute!" She said. She struggled, but the man held tight. All of a sudden, her anger unleashed itself in a massive Anodite energy explosion. Afterwards, the house was in ruins. Her mom and Dad were somehow unharmed, but the man was also unharmed. He still held onto her. "Who are you?" she asked him once more._

"_Come on, don't you remember your old friend Kevin?" Kevin asked. Gwen was shocked._

"_Why are you doing this?" she asked him._

"_Your mine now." He said as he tied Gwen up and threw her into his car._

_Gwen's mom could only watch as the result of Kevin's love struck rampage took her daughter away from her. Twenty minutes later, a red manta-ray like alien landed in front of the ruined house._

END FLASHBACK

"…and that's when you showed up." Ben listened to the story then stood up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Tina asked.

"I'm going to rescue Gwen from that creep. This isn't the first time that Kevin's kidnapped Gwen. Believe it or not, he used to be a villain, always trying to destroy me, using Gwen as bait. No more. I'll make sure that he never hurts anyone ever again."

"…Ben…" came a weak male voice. Ben turned to see his uncle, clinging on to a strand of consciousness.

"Uncle Frank!" Ben shouted, running to his side.

"…Ben…rescue Gwen, but don't…"

"Don't what?"

"…Don't become a monster like your trying to stop." And with that, he slipped back out of consciousness. Ben nodded, then left the hospital. Once outside, he turned into Jetray and took off into the night.

"Come on, Gwen, where are you?" he said to himself. He soared into the city, where he soared above the city and all surrounding areas until he spotted Kevin's Camaro. "Oh, Kevin, you can't even throw me off by using a different car. Jetray followed Kevin in secret until they reached a large abandoned fort in the middle of the desert. Ben landed and hid in a bush, while filtering through the holograms on the watch trying to find out which alien would be appropriate for the task at hand. When Kevin dragged Gwen inside, Ben decided to use Humongosaur when the time for battle came. He then began to scale the side of the house towards a window where he saw Gwen's silhouette on the window.


	4. Hero

Gwen struggled to get free from the ropes that bound her. Her eyes glowed pink as she activated her powers. When she did, a small device in the corner emitted a small energy wave that disabled her powers.

"I'll never get out of here," she told herself, losing all hope.

"I beg to differ," came a voice from behind her. She turned her head as much as she could, bound to the hard wooden chair, and who she saw made all hope return.

"Ben! I knew you'd come for me!" she said quietly, as not to alert Kevin of Ben's presence.

"I would rescue you even if we were not engaged," he told her, untying the ropes. Gwen blushed.

When he had finished removing the ropes, he took her hand and led her to the window that he had come in through. Just then...

"Well, well, well. Ben Tennyson, good to see you again." Ben whirled to see Kevin, and a man he never wanted to see again. Gwen's eyes widened as she moved behind Ben, who moved his hand over the Omnitrix.

"Darkstar! What are you doing here?" Ben shouted.

"Simple. You love Gwen, Kevin loves Gwen and hates you, and I am over Gwen, I just hate you. So, I take you out, Kevin gets the girl."

Gwen, run!" Ben told her, before he pressed the button on the Omnitrix. He was about to slam down the face when Darkstar chuckled.

"I don't think so." He thrust his palm forward and a black beam shot from it. The beam hit the Omnitrix and Ben screamed in pain. The green color on the Omnitrix turned gray as all of its power was drained from it. Then Kevin punched Ben so hard that he flew through the wall and landed on the ground 100 yards away. He knew that without the Omnitrix, he wouldn't stand a chance. As he retreated, he could see Gwen being dragged away by Kevin.

"Don't worry, Gwen. I will be back for you. I promise."

* * *

Back in Bellwood, the injured Ben wandered into town, tampering with the Omnitrix to make it work. He wandered home, and walked through the door. He was shocked at who was inside.

"Grandpa Max!" Ben hugged his Grandpa.

"Hey Ben, we finally got D'Void's wreckage cleaned up, so I figured I'd come home. Where's Gwen?" Ben hung his head.

"Kevin and Darkstar got her. I could've saved her, but he drained the Omnitrix." Max remembered Ben telling him of Darkstar.

"Ben, we may be able to save her yet. We'll save your fiancée yet." Max said, grinning. Ben's eyes widened. "What, you think I didn't see the ring? I always knew that you two would wind up together anyway." Ben sighed. Max brought Ben outside and walked to the park, where the Rustbucket 2 was. They walked inside where Max pressed a button on the wall. A compartment in the wall opened up and a green glow came from the compartment. Ben and Max stared inside.

"How do you like her, Ben? I made her in case you would ever lose the Omnitrix when you needed it. Take her and go, save her." Max walked away as Ben reached inside the compartment.

Meanwhile, Gwen struggled to free herself from the chair that she had been chained to.

"Struggle all you want, your still mine!" Kevin said, grinning. He ran his hand down the side of Gwen's face. She spit on him. Kevin groaned. "At least we don't have to worry about Tennyson anymore."

Darkstar stared into space. "Now my master plan can begin." Darkstar then unchained Gwen and dragged her over to a large cannon. Gwen's eyes widened.

"What is your plan?" Gwen asked, terrified.

"Thank you for asking. With this cannon, my dark energy beams will be magnified and it will drain the entire world's power, giving me eternal life. The only problem is, I need an energy source to power it." Darkstar stared at Gwen. "You'll do just fine." As Kevin began to hook her to a generator, Darkstar stiffened.

"What's up, Dark?" Kevin asked.

"There's someone here, I can sense it." Gwen smiled.

"Ben…" she whispered to herself. Suddenly, a green blur dashed through the room and past the villains.

"What was that?" Darkstar shouted. The blur dashed though again.

"What is going on?" Kevin shouted.

Darkstar sneered beneath his mask. "Tennyson…" Then the blur dashed in and came to a halt before Darkstar. The blur turned out to be a man in a bright green spandex costume, with a black helmet. The Omnitrix icon was in the middle of his chest. The helmet retracted into the suit, revealing Ben's face.

"Let's rock." Kevin growled and absorbed the metal from the cannon and barreled towards Ben. Ben, however, leapt out of the way, and then something strange happened. His left hand was covered with green diamond and he shot five crystals from the arm. The crystals hit Kevin and knocked him back. Then, Ben's hands turned into lava covered arms with red lava rocks on them and fire shot from his hands. Kevin's eyes widened.

"new powers, Tennyson?"

"Plumber Tech," ben said, before wheels appeared under his feet and his helmet covered his head. He dashed forward with the speed of XLR8 and clothes lined Kevin. Kevin fel, unconscious, to the ground, where Ben slapped a pair of energy cuffs on Kevin's wrists. Ben turned and headed for Darkstar.

"I thought I drained you of your power!" Darkstar said.

"My Grandpa Max made this suit for me a few years back, has the powers of all my original aliens." Ben said. Darkstar responded by glowing with a green light.

"Well, I have the power of the Omnitrix within me. So, DIE!" A green energy beam was fired from Darkstar's eyes and hands. Ben surled up into a ball, and coated himself with a yellow and black shell. The beam bounced right off, and the ball that was Ben began to roll forward. It rolled into Darkstar, and sent him flying. Darkstar got up wearily, and he saw something that shocked him. Ben had grown a second pair of arms and was lifting the massive energy cannon above his head.

"I believe that this belongs to you!" Ben threw it, and Darkstar was crushed under the cannon's weight. The Four-Armed Ben walked over to the wreckage and pulled Darkstar out. "Give up?"

"Never!" Ben grinned. He then placed a palm to Darkstar's chest and a green light glowed on them both. Ben's Omnitrix energy and Darkstar's energy sapping power flowed into Ben, the Omnitrix energy going to his watch and the Darkstar energy becoming infused into the suit. Darkstar was powerless! Ben slapped energy cuffs on Darkstar, who was trying to absorb Ben's energy, but failing because his power was gone. Ben set Darkstar on the ground and walked over to where Gwen was still hooked to the machine. Ben broke off Gwen's restraints.

"Did someone call for a hero?" he joked.

"Help me Superman," Gwen said, grinning.

"It's 10, Ben 10." Ben said, like a spy. He then took her into his arms and placed his lips against hers in a fierce, passionate kiss. Then he used his second pair of arms to pick up the cuffed bad guys and took off into the sky, with a pair of Stinkfly wings, as Gwen snuggled into her fiancée's chest. Ben dropped off Kevin and Darkstar at Plumber HQ, before flying towards his house. "Gwen, I hope it's okay if you stay with me while I rebuild your house."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said, giving him one more kiss.

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYBODY! I will do more fluff about the wedding after this.**


	5. A Day Together

Gwen's eyes slowly opened. As her memory of the previous night slowly came back to her, she remembered that she was in Ben's room. She smiled and turned over in bed, hoping to see Ben lying behind her, but all she found was an empty bed. She frowned and dragged herself out of the warm bed. After taking a shower and putting on a pair of Ben's jeans and one of Ben's black t-shirts, because all of her clothes were destroyed along with the house, she headed downstairs, to see if her beloved fiancée was waiting for her downstairs.

Sure enough, Ben was waiting for her in the kitchen, along with a freshly cooked breakfast. She snuck up behind him and hugged him.

"Hey honey," Ben said.

"Why are you up?" Gwen asked. "You're never up before 10"

"I got up to make breakfast for you. I made your favorite, strawberry pancakes with maple syrup!" Gwen smiled and sat down in the chair that Ben had conveniently pulled out for her. As Ben sat down, Gwen spoke up.

"So, Ben, what are going to do today?"

"well, since your clothes were lost with your house, I figured I'd buy you some new clothes, then you can decide what we're going to do." Gwen smiled, then leaned across the table and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. The two finished their breakfast, before heading out the door.

Later, at the mall, Ben stood outside a dressing room at a boutique, while Gwen was trying on clothes. Ben waited, until he began leafing through a magazine that he picked up on the way over to the mall. Just as he was getting interested in one of the news stories, 50 Foot Gorilla Terrorizes New York, which was probably true, what with there being aliens real and the Omnitrix etc., Gwen came out of the dressing room.

"So, Ben, what do you think?" Ben looked up from his magazine and his jaw dropped. Instead of her usual uniform, or Ben's clothes, she had her red hair up in a ponytail, and she was wearing a light blue tank top, with pink jeans. She posed like a model as Ben took in her new look. "Well?"

"Wow…" Ben stammered. "You look so… wow." She smiled and walked over to Ben, and took his hands.

"Is that all you can say?"

"Yes," Ben admitted. "Your beauty has left me speechless, as usual." Gwen giggled and, after changing back into the clothes she wore to the store, she paid for the clothes. Once they were hers, she put them back on, knowing that Ben loved how she looked. Then, she decided to see a movie with Ben.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Gwen asked Ben, with her arms draped around one of his. Ben, of course, picked the movie that Gwen was dying to see, Twilight. Ben could care less about Twilight, but because Gwen wanted to see it, he was willing to suffer through it.

"What is it about again?" Ben asked as they took their seats.

"It's about this girl who falls in love with this vampire and he protects her from evil vampires,"

**(AN: That was just what my friend told me about Twilight, I could really care less.)**

"Hm, I may enjoy this movie yet." Gwen smiled and rested her head on Ben's shoulder. As the movie, progressed, Ben got more and more engrossed in the film. After they had left the theater, Ben's cell phone began to ring. Ben answered.

"Hello? Oh, hey! Sure, we'll be there. Bye!"

"Who was that?" Gwen asked him.

"That was my mom, she, my dad, and your mom are taking us out to dinner to officially celebrate the upcoming wedding." Ben told her. Then, the two set off for the restaurant.

**Sorry it took solong to get away from the Kevin/Darkstar VS Ben scenario. But here, I will be doing strictly romantic fluff, unless I think of something too good to be left out. Oh, and tell me what you think of Gwen's new look as you can imagine it.**


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys. BuckSkywalker2012 here.

This story is going on a slight hiatus due to writers block.

Okay, I need your help. My next work is going to be a parody of a Tyler Perry Madea movie or play, with Verdona as the titular grandma Madea, but I know not what to parody. The poll is up on my page. The choices are…

Madea Goes To Jail (Play Version)

Diary of a Mad Black Woman (Movie)

I Can Do Bad All By Myself (Movie) (To be started after the dvd release of the film, debuting in theaters September 11, 2009)

I need you to tell me what you want. I will do my best to deliver.

'til next time loyal readers, this is BuckSkywalker2012, signing off


End file.
